Field trip desaster
by Malecjibbs101
Summary: When a secret is reviled and a trip in to town goes wrong how will everyone cope. Zammie.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything ally Carter does ? I came up with this when I was bored so let me know what you think

Cammie's prov

'Okay ladies today we will be in Roseville playing spy hide and seek you have twenty minutes to change and meet me outside. Go' Joe Solomon said as we walked in to coveops on Thursday morning. I nodded and left not looking at him, I hadn't looked at him or my mum since they called me into her office this morning and changed everything I new.

'Come on Cammie' Macey called as she stood by our door it had taken her till Christmas this year but she was now in all the junior classes and had been for two months.

I sighed and went in to our room to change. Macey told me to change in to a pair of jeans and a pink tee with vans telling me that as it was hide and seek I wouldn't want to stand out to much.

'Right ladies you will all be tailing someone and have a tail the aim is to get them before you get court by your tail.' Solomon said said as he started the van and began to drive in to town.

'Oh and there is at least one blackthorn boy out there who will be playing this game so good look' he told us as we got out. I didn't look at him as he gave me a sheet of paper which said Zach on it. 'Cammie' Joe said but I was already gone and since everyone was on comms he couldn't get me to talk to him that way.

After half an hour everyone but me and Zach where out and Solomon started asking questions 'Cammie what was the make of the car you just past?' 'Audi' I answered not missing a beat. 'Zach ' I heard him say but at that second I stopped listening as four men attached me.

'Help' I screamed in to my comms unit praying that someone was close enough to help me.

I get three of them beforeI see Zach but his arrival distracted me as two more men joined the fight and then pain was all I could register.

I heard screaming and then Joe and the girls where there Fighting to but I blacked out.

plz review


	2. Chapter 2

Third person prov

Three days had passed since the attack in Roseville by the circle and no one had seen Cammie. Zach and the girls had begged to go with her but Joe had said no they didn't even know where she was and all the new was what they were told three days ago she was critical but stable.

When they went in to the hall for dinner that night they knew something had changed as headmistress Morgan was there. She had been missing since the attack on Cammie and her appearance meant one of two things.

Before the meal started Mrs Morgan got up with Joe next to her holding her hand it was no secret that they had been together for about a month now since confirmation of Mathews Death came just before Christmas.

'Ladies and Gentlemen' she began then stopped pulling Joe closer to her. 'As many of you know my daughter was attacked three days ago by…' but she couldn't go on. Joe pulled her into his arms hugging her.

'Do you want me to do it?' he whispered to her and felt her nod in to his chest. He kissed her hair and moved so he was in front of the mic and took a deep breath.

'We were told that cammie was stable but this morning' and Joes voice cracked 'there where complications and Camron, cammie didn't make it. I know many of you loved her I loved her like a daughter myself and this is going to be hard for everyone. I'm sorry that this happened.' As he finished he looked out over the students and found Zach slipping out the door. Rachel pulled away from him as he finished heading for the doors herself ad he followed her leaving the hall stunned.

Once they got out in to the entryway they saw Zach sat on the stairs his head in his hands. Joe went and sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. Then Rachel held out her hand to Zach and led the two upstairs.

Liz, Bex and Macey just sat there as Zach left they didn't know what to do. 'I can't believe it they must have it wrong.' Liz whispered. The hall was sill silent no one knew what to say.

'You saw Mrs Morgan and Mr Solomon,' Macey said 'its true somehow' Bex didn't say anything her best friend was dead.

Cammie was her sister in all but blood and now she was gone and Bex was alone. Cammie had always been there for her, let her cry on her shoulder when her parents missed check in's or didn't call. Stood there and took the beatings in P&E. yelled at her when she was stressed or when Bex was acting like a child.

The meal ended early that night and the girls went to Mrs Morgan's office and knocked.

The door was opened by agent Townsaid 'hello girls I'm so sorry.' They all nodded and entered the room. Behind the desk however was the other Camron sister Abby.

'Hi girls' she said looking up they saw her eyes where red.

'It's true then?' Liz asked and Abby just nodded

'Rachel's gone to bed and Joe has gone to try and find Zach he ran after the announcement.' Abby said looking down but they could all see she was crying.

Townsaid moved to her side and wrapped his arms around her. 'Girls I think you should go to bed and try to get your heads round what has happened. I'm so sorry and if Zach comes to you tell him I know I'm a useless dad but I'm here for him.'

They nodded and left. Abby's state seemed to leave all questions of if this where true to rest.

Camron Morgan was dead and now they had to learn to keep on living without there chameleon

plz review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Zach's prov

Mrs Morgan took my hand and pulled me up which surprised me I had always got the feeling that she didn't like me but then again my Mother was trying to kill her daughter. No my mother had killed her daughter the girl I loved and I had never told her how I felt.

'Come on Zach' she said and when I looked at her I saw worry not sadness and grief on her face, so I let her lead me through the school as I cried. No one was around but I didn't care I would have cried anyway.

Mrs Morgan and Joe lead me in to the headmistress office where I saw Abby sat on the desk with my dad next to her. I nodded to them as Rachel walked over to one of the book cases realising my hand and opening it to reveal a passageway behind it. Joe pushed me in to the passage and the three of us walked about 100 meters before coming to a door.

Joe opened the door and I headed the steady beep of a heart monitor. In the room was two couches and a recliner both sofas had blankets on but in the middle of the room was all I could see.

There in the hospital bed looking pale and weak was Cammie. Asleep but clearly alive.

'How? Why? What?' was all I could get out as I fell to my knees beside the bed taking Cammie's hand tears of relief now streaming down my cheeks.

'we waited till she was stable then moved her back two hours ago,' Joe began 'then it occurred to us that the only way Cam would ever be safe was if the circle had no more use for her and what better way to make her useless than if she was dead.' Joe said then moved to Cammies other side where her mom was stood and bent and kissed her head just like her father would have done.

With that thought I looked at Joe then back at Cam and for once I didn't see her mom's feachers but Joes as well. She was mostly her mom's but there was something in the shape of her nose and mouth that was the man who raised me. Joe.

'Joe' I whispered 'Cammies dad wasn't Mathew was it?' both of them looked at me and smiled Rachel shook her head and Joe just smiled.

'Well at least one of you figured it out.' Joe said then brushed Cammies hair back of her face smiling at her.

'What made you figure it out?' Mrs Morgan asked moving away from her daughter and over to sit on the sofa.

'Joe stood there I looked up and I just saw him in her she has your nose and the same set to her face as you do.' I said talking to Joe at the end.

They nodded then I thought, 'does she know?' I asked and they nodded.

'The day the circle attacked her was the day we told her. That morning we had breakfast with her and told her. That's why I called you to come join in the lesson that day in case she took it badly and ran out that way you could get her and bring her back but she took it well.' Joe said then Mrs Morgan laughed.

'Joe she didn't take it well she just didn't blow up like we expected her to.' Mrs Morgan said.

'Mrs Morgan.' I started

But she stopped me saying 'Zach honey please call me Rachel.'

I nodded then started again 'Rachel can I stay here at least until she wakes up?'

'Yes I'll talk to the trustees and try to get them to agree to let you finish school with us here though I think its best if you don't walk around the school though until I get them to say yes.' Rachel (god that's weird) said.

I nodded then asked 'Are you going to tell the girls?'

I knew from the looks on their faces they weren't going tell them. 'No at least not until we know the threat from the circle is gone. Do you know why they want her?' Joe asked me still standing on Cammies other side.

'I heard my mother say once before I left that she thought that a Morgan had done her wrong and she wanted to get back at them by destroying the last true Morgan, but if cam is actually a Solomon not a Morgan they might leave her alone.' I knew as soon as I said it that it wasn't really a matter of blood to my mother she was raised a Morgan and that for her would be enough.

'Zach you now your mother. Catherin's not like that.' Rachel said then yawned.

I looked at my watch suddenly feeling tired myself and saw it was only half nine.

'Zach we slept on the sofas last night and where going to tonight, do you want to sleep here two?' Joe asked.

I nodded and he left the room.

'I'm sorry Rachel for what my mother has done.' I said sitting next to her when she patted the seat.

'No matter what happens Zach do not blame yourself for what has happened do you hear me?' she said in her headmistress voice as Cammies would put it.

I nodded tears in my eyes as I worried about my Gallagher girl as her mom hugged me.

Joe came in then with more blankets and pointed to the sofa nearest cam and made up the chair for himself, then he through a tee shirt and sweets then he dropped a back pack on the floor which I knew well. It was my get away bag that Joe kept for if I ever needed to run and didn't know until Joe showed up and told me to get out.

'Thanks.' I said and went in to the bathroom to change in to the sweats and tee that where Joes.

When I came out Joe was also in sweats and Rachel was wearing PJ bottoms and a tank top.

By ten all three of us where asleep the beep of Cammies heart monitor the only sound.

please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Third person prov

Bex, Liz and Macey woke up on Monday morning hoping that it had been a dream. Once they looked over at Cammies empty bed though and at each other they knew it had been real. It was hard for them to think that four days ago they had gotten up and teased Cammie that she was going to have burnt toast for breakfast as her mom and Mr Solomon had wanted to have breakfast with her and she had brushed it off and told them to make sure she ate a big lunch. Now they would never see her face again or hear her laugh.

The three dressed and went to breakfast not talking not looking up. The junior table was quiet the empty seat screaming for attention. No both EMPTY seats Zach was not there.

'Tina' Bex said 'Have you seen Zach?' after ten minutes of silence. She shook her head and looked down at the table cloth which was black to mark the death of a Gallagher girl.

Then Edward Townsend stepped up to the mic Abby Mrs Morgan and Mr Solomon where also missing 'Today during 4th period and running into lunch there will be a memorial service for Ms Morgan we ask you all attend to support her friends and family in this difficult time and the Junior class is excused form classes today and tomorrow doctor Wolf has said she is available for you if any of you need to talk.' He said then went back to sit down.

'I'm going to the doll's house in sublevel one.' Bex said standing up, 'Any one coming?' the hole class mummed assent and they all left to change and go down stairs to break things and try to focused on soothing other than the pain.

When Zach woke up Joe was already up and just coming out of the bathroom buttoning his shirt he was wearing a black suit but today he had a black tie currently undone around his neck.

Then there came a knock at the door and Abby pocked her head in 'can I come in?' She asked and Rachel sleepily said 'Yeah.'

Abby walked in she was wearing a black skirt suit with I white blouse just like the one she held out for her sister. 'Thanks Abby I'm going to change.' Rachel said walking in to the bathroom.

'How's squirt doing any change?' she asked and Zach and Joe shock their heads. Abby nodded and moved to her niece and pulling her hair in to a bun on top of her head. 'The girls came looking for you last night they wanted to be told it wasn't true and I think they believed me when I said it was.'

Rachel came out of the bathroom then and both men noted just how alike the two where. 'They need to believe that it's true. Did Edward give the announcement?'

'Yes he said the junior class left to go to the doll house their plan seems to be to try to get through this together.' Abby said.

'What's going on?' Zach asked.

'Later today we are having a memorial for Cammie.' Joe said 'the three of us need to be there so you need to stay here in case she wakes up.'

Zach nodded and moved to sit on the edge of Cammies bed as her parents and aunt left the room, he saw them all put on masks of grief instead of the worry that they were all really feeling.

'Hey Gallagher girl.' Zach said once they were alone and he lend down to kiss her. 'I'm just going to go change then I'll be right back these a portable DVD player in my back pack and I have casino royal, contemn of solos and Skyfall so we can watch James Bond when I get back.' He said because he had heard that people in comas can hear what is going on around them.

It was ten by the time Zach had changed and set up the DVD starting with the first one.

'Come on guys we should go change we have twenty minutes till the service.' Liz said to the room everyone was silent except Anna who Bex had just beaten in a sparring match. The only one who could ever beat Bex had been Cammie and then only sometime.

Everyone nodded and went upstairs.

Macey went to the closets and pulled out clothes as Bex went to shower and Liz just sat steering at Cammies bed.

'Here Liz.' Macey said 'wear this cam loved it on you.' She gave Liz a knee length body con dress Cammie had given her for Christmas it was mostly black with a white collar and elbow length sleeves.

When Bex came out of the bathroom Liz went to change and Macey handed Bex a black skater skirt dress that she had bought her for her birthday with Cammies help. Bex nodded and changed.

Macey then put on a black skirt and white blouse having no black dresses. The three then all took a deep breath and left the room hand in hand to say goodbye to their sister.

The service started at half twelve and at one Mrs Morgan and Abby both made a speech about Cammie though Rachel broke down in the middle if hers and Mr Smith finished reading what she had written for her.

'Do you want to say anything Joe?' Townsend asked him but Joe shook his head.

'As fare as they no I am just her mom's boyfriend it wouldn't be right. Even if she's mine.' Joe said thinking that if this was for Zach it wold be Joe who had the right to speak not him.

please review


	5. Chapter 5

here we go I hope you like it

Third person prov

At two Joe Abby Rachel and Townsend came into Cammies hospital room all looking drained.

'James bond didn't wake her up then?' Abby said hearing the sound of the movie.

'No how bad was it?' Zach asked thinking of Bex, Lizzie and Macey.

'We got through it though I don't know what I would do if that had been real.' Joe said and the others mummed agreement.

Townsend then walked over to Zach and hugged him. Zach was shocked but hugged his father back then Edward said, 'I'm sorry for being a crap father I'm going to try from now on if you'll have me?'

'I'd like that.' Zach said then added 'Dad'

He then got of the bed and went to hug Joe as well. Once the two stepped apart Zach was then crushed in the middle of a Camron sister sandwich as the two hugged him.

'How are the girls coping?' he asked when they realised him and they all sat on the two sofas.

'Not well.' Abby said 'Bex is talking it the worst though if the number of bruises the juniors have is any indication and I think the Dolls house needs fixing.'

'I should email them and tell them not to come look for me and that I didn't do anything stupid.' Zach said.

'Good idea or they may think that you went to try and kill your mom.' Joe said.

'Once cam wakes up that's exactly what I plan to do.' Zach said pure hatred in his voice.

'No' came all four voices at once then Edward continued 'tomorrow Abby and I are going to start working on that but under no circumstance that we can control will you see your mother alive ever again am I making myself clear Zachary?' Townsend asked and Zach nodded.

'Right.' Rachel said 'I think you two should go in to town and get Zach some clothes though Zach wear a discuses please' she said to Zach and Joe 'and you two should start planning how to bring down the circle which you can do in here. Now I'm off to talk the trustees to letting us "look" for Zach then letting him stay.' Joe Rachel and Zach stood all three kissed Cammie her parents on the head and Zach on the cheek as they left.

'Come on well go down to the subs and get you a discuses then get you some clothes.' Joe said and then hit Zach on the back harder than necessary 'and that's for kissing my daughter' he laughed and lead Zach through secret passageway's down to the subs.

Half an hour later Joe and Zach where walking in to Roseville though neither one looked like themselves. Joe now had red hair and bright blue eyes to cover his green ones and he was wearing jeans and a football jersey. Zach was blond with brown contacts and he looked older to anyone who saw them they would look like to friends probably going out to get away from their wives or girlfriends.

'Hey I just want to say I'm sorry for what she did.' Zach said as they went in to a coffee shop to grab take put as it was a cold day. 'Rachel told me not to blame myself but I'm still sorry.'

'Look it isn't your fault but I understand why you feel you need to apologise so you have my forgiveness even though I don't blame you.' Joe said paying for the coffees and the two left.

It took them just over forty minutes but when they were done Zach had four pairs of jeans, three suit pants, a dozen Tee shirts, six shirts, two sets of sports kit, trainers and normal shoes. He also bought some sweets to sleep in.

'Okay we just took a bit over half an hour in two stores to buy a complete wardrobe.' Zach said 'Why is it that the girls take all day to buy one shirt?' he asked as they went in to a bakery to buy pastries for the others and themselves to have back at the school.

'I don't know but I do know Rachel and Abby are worse than Cammie. One time they made me go shopping with them spent six hours shopping and made me carry everything. I've run for cover every time they have mentioned going shopping since.' Joe said laughing as they made their way back up to the school.

They had seen two circle agents in town and had put trackers on them but the agents hadn't made them and they felt sure the circle didn't know Cammie was still alive.

Joe took of his discuss as they stepped on to the school grounds but Zach kept his one which was good as they met Bex, Liz and Macey outside the Barn as they walked up to the school.

'Hi Mr Solomon. How is headmistress Morgan?' Liz asked as they pursed to talk to him.

'Not good she is talking to the trustees at the moment trying to get them to let us look for Zach then keep him here till you all graduate. Have you heard from him I just went to look for him with Agent Martins but we had no look?' Joe said wanting to know if the girls had got the email Zach had sent them earlier.

'Yes he emailed Bex and said that he is safe and won't do anything stupid he just needs to get his head around what has happened. He said he would come back in a week or two and not to worry about him. We were going to tell you and Agent Townsend at dinner.' Macey told him and then they five walked to the mansion in silence.

Please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

two in one day yay Please review

Third person prov

'Here' Zach said throwing his dad a tracking devise 'we tagged to of their agents in town.' He said.

Before anyone could say anything Rachel walked in with the doctor who began to cheek on Cammie.

'I think she is improving.' He said then continued, 'due to the rate she is healing I would expect her to wake up tomorrow or the day after but it could take longer, and when she dose walk up she may have some memory loss. I'll be back tomorrow at one unless she wakes up before then, if she does hit the intercom and I'll come up.'

'Thank you doc.' Joe said pulling Rachel in to a hug as tears spilled down her cheeks again.

'What did the trustees say?' Abby asked Rachel as the men messed with computers hacking everything they could think of to fine information.

'That we can't look for Zach but if he comes back he can stay. So what do you think Zach want to be the first Gallagher boy as Cammie would put it?' she asked him with a slight laugh it was the first happy sound anyone had made in days.

'Sure as long as you never call me that again.' Zach said and smiled then looked at the screen of his laptop. 'I've found her.' He spoke in a flat voice but all knew who "her" was.

The next morning Abby stood in the entrance hall saying good bye to Rachel, Joe and the girls.

Rachel clung to her sister to whom the world thought to be the last member of her family. 'Be safe be careful and come home.' She said through tears.

'I always do Rach.' Abby said hugging her just as tightly.

Then Abby hugged the girls who where her nieces best friends and said 'Stay strong you three and watch out for Rachel for me?' she asked and they all nodded wishing to keep her close but knowing she was going to get revenge.

Then Joe came over and pulled her in to a hug just as tight as Rachel had. 'Look after my girls Joe.' She said so only he could hear and he nodded pulling back and kissing her cheek.

Then Townsend appeared and held out a bag for Abby. 'Watch her back Edward,' Rachel said then added, or face the wrath of Rachel Morgan.'

He gulped no one wanted to piss her of even Abby who judged life as rules optional never wanted to be on the wrong side of her sister. 'I will and when that son of mine turns up tell him I've gone to kill his mother and that I love him.' He replied then took Abby's hand and the two left.

'Right' Rachel said 'Bex I hear you made quite a mess in the Dolls house yesterday why don't the four of us go and clean up down there and Joe I believe you have a Sophomore class to teach so let's all go to sub level one. Come on.' She added when they didn't move and the five of them left.

The girls and Rachel spent all morning in the Dolls house and during period 2 joe came in with coffees and a box of droughts though left once the food was gone calming he "had prep work for his seniors" to do though Rachel knew better. He was going to check in on Zach and Cammie.

'So how are you girls doing really?' She asked at half eleven when they had finally finished.

'I think we're meant to ask you that.' Liz said trying to make a joke.

'I'm trying but I have Joe I want to know you three are okay I now none of you have been to see Dr Wolf. So I'll ask again how are you?' Rachel said.

'I'm upset and confused.' Liz said 'I just don't know how this could happen I mean she was Cammie she was a Gallagher girl how did this happen.' Liz sobbed breaking down and Macey pulled her in to a hug.

Then Macey said 'I just want to go back spend one more day with her tell her one more time how much she meant to me and that I love her.' Then she two was crying.

Then Rachel turned to Bex, 'and you Bex.'

'I'm angry. I want my best friend back and I want to course the people who took her the same level of pain they have coursed me. Do you think Abby and Townsend can bring them down?' she asked.

Rachel nodded then got up of the floor and walked over to Bex who was her daughter's best friend and her friend's daughter. Then at that moment Rachel Morgan was not a headmistress but a mom and she pulled Bex in to a hug. 'Yes I think they can but remember revenge isn't always the answer and Cammie wouldn't want us to get hurt. I know it's hard but soon we will have to start to put the pieces back together and move on with our lives. That's what Cam would want us to do. Okay.'

Rachel then took them for an early lunch then sent them with Joe at one in to tow whilst she went and spoke to the doctor about Cammie.


	7. Chapter 7

Third person prov

The next day Zach and Joe where in Cammies room watching the lord of the rings on Zach's DVD player because it was in the Jack Ryan box and neither really cared, when they heard Cammie mown.

Joe quickly went to get Rachel and Zach leaned over Cammie 'hey Gallagher girl. How you feeling?' he asked her as she opened her eyes.

'Merrrr water.' She said her throat was dry and she couldn't speak.

'Here.' He said holding a cup to her lips and helping her sit up to drink the water.

'What happened to me the last thing I remember is fighting of four guys?' she asked and Zach was relived no memory loss he thought.

'The circle attached you and we didn't know exactly where you where so we couldn't help. I got there just in time to see one of them stab you. You where critical for three days.' Zach said putting the cup down.

'How long was I out and where's my mom and the girls and Solomon? Do you know he's my father?' she asked.

'You were out for six days and Joe went to get our mom. I do know but only when they told me three days ago when they brought me to see you. I've been sleeping in here so have they, they were so worried.' Zach told her and she relaxed she had missed that he hadn't told her about the girls.

Then Rachel and Joe came in and Rachel rushed to Cammies side hugging her though being careful of her side. 'Oh kiddo I was so worried are you okay does it hurt?' Rachel fretted.

'I'm fine what time it is and where are the girls?' Cammie asked and they knew they would have to tell her.

'It's eleven thirty' joe said speaking for the first time and Cammie looked at him as if only just realising he was there.

'What don't I get a hug from you?' she joked and the tension in the room brock as Joe crossed the room and hugged his daughter properly for the first time since she was too small to remember him.

'I was so worried about you.' He whispered but everyone heard him.

'I'm ok Da…Jo…Mr Solomon. Alright what the hell am I meant to call you?' she said and he laughed.

'Whatever you want honey.' He told her letting her go.

'Okay Mom, Dad, Zach where are the girls and why do I feel you are hiding stuff from me.' Cammie asked.

Joe was so happy she called him dad he almost didn't hear her questions. Almost. 'Well kiddo we decided that if the circle want to kill you hen the only way you would be safe if, if you were dead.' Rachel said.

'so when they attacked you once we knew you were stable we had you brought back here and made the announcement that when moving you a complication arose.' Joe said 'everyone but the three of us Abby Edward and the doctor her think that your dead.'

'The girls are ok Gallagher Girl.' Zach said seeing tears fill her eyes as she realised how much pain her friends would be in. 'there strong and once the circle is destroyed they will de told your alive.' Zach said and the others nodded.

'Where is Abby?' Cammie asked and wanted for the answer.

'We tracked them Cam they are in Alaska Abby and Edward have gone to kill them.' Joe said.

'Yep.' Zach laughed 'Dad's gone to kill Mommy dearest. That's not something every kid can say.' He laughed and soon the others joined in.

Then Cammie yarned and stretched. 'Get some sleep care bear.' Joe said before he thought then looked at Cammie 'sorry I didn't think….' He trailed of.

'No' cam said 'I like it everyone else has a nickname for me you should to. That's a good one. But right now I want to sleep and can you turn that of the first one is shit.' She said pointing to the DVD player.

'Sure Gallagher girl.' Zach said with a smirk to which she rolled her eyes and then lay back down and went back to sleep.

She woke up a few hours later to fine the doctor in the room talking to Zach and her parents.

'Now that she has woken up I think all the signs would indicate full recovery. When she next wakes up send for me so I can talk to her.' He said.

'I'm awake.' Cammie said coursing everyone to look round 'and can you talk the IV out I can't turn with it in.' she asked and the doctor nodded coming over to her bed and disconnecting the IV.

'How do you feel Ms Morgan?' The doctor asked.

'Fine my side hurts and I have a bit of a headache but I feel better than when I woke up earlier. What time is it?' she asked.

'Four' Joe said as the doctor nodded and left clearly happy with how Cammie was doing.

'Kiddo your dad and I need to go down to dinner we have to start being around in the school more and I don't feel so bad leaving you now you're awake. Joe will bring you dinner in about twenty minutes.' Rachel said and then she and Joe left holding hands.

'So Gallagher girl what do you want to watch?' Zach asked pulling out his DVD player.

They decided to watch Casinos Royal and Zach set the DVD up and put it on her lap then stood next to the bed.

'What are you doing?' Cammie asked, then patted the bed next to her and shuffled over. 'Come sit here with me.'

Zach smirked and got in to bed next to her.

'Zach' she said as the select screen came up before the movie started.

'Yeah Gallagher girl.'

'Can you see if any of my mom's PJ's are in here then help me to the bathroom so I can change I hate hospital gowns.' Cammie said and Zach nodded and got up.

'Err I can't find your moms stuff I think she took it back to her room so you can have some of my clothes or Joes.' He said.

'Okay just give me some of your pants and a short sleeved tee.' She told him.

'Boxes or sweats?' He asked holding both up 'there both clean.' He added.

'Boxes your sweats will be way to long.' She said.

He grabbed a tee from the recliner to and put them in the bathroom then came over to her and helped her stand. It took Cammie a few goes but with Zach's help she made it over to the bathroom and closed the door. A few minutes later Zach heard the water turn on and new she was going for a shower.

Joe came up carrying a tray with two plates on it.

'Where's Cammie? He asked putting the tray down on the bedside table.

'Bathroom she wanted a shower.' Zach said nodding to the door.

Joe nodded then the door opened and Cammie came out dressed in Zach's boxes which came to her mid-thigh and a dark blue tee. Joe walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and took her to the bed,

'You're a bit lighter than your mother,' he laughed the looked at her. 'That's my top.' He said.

'Zach gave it to me talk it up with him.' Cammie sad.

'Tomorrow I'll go and get some of your things out of your room tell the girls we are packing up your stuff.' Joe said sadly. 'I need to go back down to dinner eat whilst it's hot and we will be back up in an hour.' Joe said hugging her and kissing her head then he slapped Zach on the back and left.

Zach sat back on the bed and Cammie snuggled in to him her damp hair pulled up into a bun and they watched the movie.

please review I love all the positive comments about this story :) next chapter goes up when I get ten reviews that's only three more.


	8. Chapter 8

ok I know I said not until I got ten reviews but I changed my mind here's the next chapter and just to let you know I am planning on this being about 15 chapters long.

Bex prov

Thirteen days since Cammie died and we still haven't heard from Zach.

'We need to look for him.' I said at breakfast that day it was Saturday and a town day.

'Who Zach?' Macey asked. Looking up from her toast.

'No James bond. Yes of course Zach. We haven't heard from him since the memorial. What if he has gone and done something stupid Cammie would never forgive us if something happened to him.' I said I wanted to be out doing something, I hadn't yet accepted Cammie death and needed to feel useful. Finding Zach was a way to do that.

'Look Bex he said he wasn't going to do anything stupid. He will be fine.' Liz said then added 'I can email him again I haven't since he contacted us he might reply.'

'Yeah and if he did go and do something stupid it would end him up at the same place as Abby and his dad. If he shows up they will either let him stay and help or send him back here or to blackthorn. Think he could be at blackthorn with Grant and Jonas.' Macey said.

Then Joe came over to them 'I thought you should know Zach just called he said he was coming back on Thursday we thought you should now I was going to tell you after class but I heard you talking. When he gets here I'll let you know.' Joe said then left.

'I swear even for a spy that man hears way too much.' Macey said trying to make a joke.

'I agree.' I said then got up with the others as Macey pulled us to the door.

'Let's go I need to shop and you need a distractions.' Macey said and we left to go in to town.

Third person prov

Zach and Cammie where in her room playing monopoly when Rachel and Joe came in.

'The girls where going to try to find you so we told them you were coming back on Thursday so you have to show up at least for the day.' Joe said.

'Okay. Have you heard from dad and Abby today?' Zach asked as the two came and sat down on the floor with the kids.

'No but I'm sure we tomorrow Abby calls every few days so she will hopefully be in touch soon. Who's winning?' Rachel asked.

'Zach.' Cammie said 'I haven't won all day I think he's cheating.' Cammie said wining like a two year old.

'I'm not cheating Gallagher girl. Want to reset the board and all play?' Zach asked laughing at Cammie's behaviour.

'Yeah maybe someone ells will win and if you cheat they can hurt you.' Cammie said collecting the money and dishing it out again.

'See someone ells can win.' Zach said as he landed on Piccadilly which Joe had two hotels on and bankrupting him leaving only Joe and Cammie in the game.

'Arrr' Joe groaned as he landed on Mayfair which Cammie had a Hotel on.

'Haha pay up daddy and I think that means I finally win.' Cammie said grinning like the Cheshire cat.

'Okay I'm going to go to dinner are you coming Joe or staling here?' Rachel asked as Zach took out snakes and ladders.

'I think I'm going to stay here. I haven't played Kids games in twenty five years.' Joe said then added 'I'll go and get us food in a bit, if anyone asks say I went in to town for something.' Joe said and with that Rachel left Kissing Cammie and Joe as she did.

Once she was gone Joe turned to Cammie 'Care bear can I ask you something?' he said.

'I'm going to go for a shower.' Zach said getting up and grabbing some sweats then going in to the bathroom.

'Sure dad what's up?' Cammie asked as she set up the board for when Zach came back in.

'I want to ask well ask your permission to ask your mother to marry me.' Joe said looking down at his hands as he spoke.

Cammie was shocked but not by his request but by the fact that "Joe Solomon seemed nervous". 'Of course you can daddy.' she said crawling over to hug him 'We can be a family.' Then she looked at her hands and said quietly 'there is something I have been wanting to ask you to. I've spoken to mom about it and she thinks its okay but I want to know what you think. Can I changed my name to Solomon?' she asked in a whisper.

He put his arms around her and kissed her hair. 'Of courses Care bear I would be honoured. I love you so much.' He said and Cammie felt tears on her face as he said that and not all of them where hers.

'I already have a ring, want to see?' he asked her after a minute and she nodded. The ring was simple and elegant a single diamond set in a split band of silver. 'What do you think?'

'Its lovely very mom.' Cammie said talking the ring and looking at it. 'Two carrots?' she asked and he nodded smiling.

When Zach came back in they played one game before Joe went to get food. Whilst he was gone Cammie told Zach what they had talked about and Zach thought it was a good idea.

Rachel and Joe came back half an hour later with food for the kids though Rachel tried to eat Zach's crème burley only to have her hand batted away repeatedly.

They played board games till ten when Rachel and Joe said goodnight and left the two to sleep Cammie in the bed and Zach on the sofa as Joe insisted, though he needn't have worried Cammie's side hurt too much for her to sleep even in the same bed as Zach in case he knocked he in the night.

'Night mom night dad.' Cammie said.

'Night Joe night Rachel.' Came Zach's voice.

'Night kids' Rachel and Joe said as they left to go to their own room.

please review


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel prov

It was Wednesday night and I had just left Zach and Cammie everything at the school was getting back to normal even for the juniors and I was sat in my office doing some work when my phone rang. 'Gallagher Academy Rachel Morgan speaking.' I said not looking to see who it was.

'We did it.' Came Abby's voice.

'Really' I crooked.

'Yeah we got Catherin then blow up there headquarters after we made her order all agents to turn themselves in. Langley is inundated there doing what she said.'

I sighed in relief at what Abby was saying. 'And what did you do with Catharine?' I asked.

'We're bringing her back in a body bag.' Abby said then added. 'I slit her throat and Edward put two rounds in her head. She is 100% dead.' Abby told me.

'Good what time will you be back?' I asked her.

'About one and when I get back I'm going straight to see Cammie before I come and find you okay?' she asked.

'Yes Abby I'll see you tomorrow love you.'

'Love you too Rach bye.' Then the line went dead and I looked at my watch even though I knew what the time was eleven thirty eight, I'd tell cam in the morning, I thought and got up going in to my room where I found Joe wearing only a towel.

'That was Abby.' I said 'The circle is defeated and Catharine is dead. Cammie's safe Joe.' I said.

He walked across the room and kissed me long and passionately. We fell on to the bed and continued kissing and soon we were doing more than kissing. 'I love you Rachel.' Joe said breathless.

'I love you two.' I said and then we let our love carry us away.

Third person prov

'I am going to go down to breakfast' Zach said coming out of the bathroom dressed.

But before Cammie could say anything Rachel came in with a huge smile on her face 'Abby and Edward did it. The circle is gone and Catharine is dead.' She said.

At her words Zach nearly jumped for joy the person he hated most in the world was dead and the girl he loved was safe.

Before he could speak however Cammie said 'Where are the girls?'

Joes getting them and Abby is coming this afternoon.' Rachel said.

Meanwhile half way across the school Joe was knocking on the door to his daughter's best friend's room.

'Who is it?' came Macey's voice from inside the room.

'Solomon' he called back knowing they often dropped the Mr.

'One second.' Came her voice again and then the door opened. 'How can I help you?' Macey asked and Joe smiled.

'Are the other two dressed?' he asked and Macey glanced in to the room and nodded. 'Good. All of you come with me.' He said and led them to Rachel's office. He was smiling and expression no one had really worn for three weeks and that made then curious as to what was going on and so they followed him.

When they got to the office he stopped and spoke 'Remember this was Rachel and my plan the others had nothing to do with it and it was to keep everyone safe.' he looked at their blank expressions and thought "good they don't know" not that it mattered now. 'Okay?'

They all nodded and flowed him into the passageway and down the hall to the door. 'Just be careful' he said then opened the door to revile Rachel and Zach sat on the sofa playing chess and in the recliner…

'Cammie' all three screamed at once and ran to her.

'Hey guys.' She said hugging them then added 'watch the side that's not healed yet.'

'You're alive. How?' Bex asked not letting go of Cammie. Then she turned to Zach 'and you knew and didn't tell us. How could you?' then finally for the first time since Cammie "died" Bex cried.

'The wound was serious but not fatal only these three Abby Townsend and one doctor knew I was alive. Even the teachers don't know. It was the only way to get the circle leave me alone if they already believed me dead they would stop trying to kill me. As for Zach Mom and Dad wouldn't let him tell you. He hasn't been allowed out of here without one of them for almost three weeks.' Cammie said.

'Hold on Zach you have known for weeks and hang on cam dad?' Bex said.

'They told me the night they made the announcement or rather they brought me to her.' Zach said. 'I'm sorry Bex I did try to get them to tell you.

'Err yeah.' Cammie said 'turns out Mathew Morgan was never my farther, Joe is.' That shocked them.

Liz was the first to recover and asked, 'so why trust us now?'

'Cammie doesn't need to hide any more Abby called late last night Catherin is dead and the circle gone.' Rachel said looking at the girls. 'I'm sorry but we had to have everyone react as if it was real and you can't give away what you don't know I'm sorry but we had what we felt was the best way to keep Cam safe and we took it. Are we forgiven?'

'I don't care Cammie's alive and well that's all that matters.' Macey said.

'Same here' Liz and Bex said. Why don't you three stay here for the day and the five of you can catch up.' Joe said 'I'll bring you food in half an hour.' Then he and Rachel left.

'Okay tell us everything.' Bex commanded and they did. They told them everything from Cammie's six day coma to that fact she had changed her name, the only thing they left out was that Joe was going to propose to Rachel Cammie didn't think he friends needed to know that.

please review :)


	10. Chapter 10

'Are you sure you don't mind me going Gallagher girl.' Zach asked as he stood next the sofa she was sat on with Abby.

'Go Zach come back up at lunch.' Cammie said. 'I've got Abby I won't be on my own or board just go to class and make sure the girls don't tell everyone I'm okay. Go'

Abby laughed as Zach nodded kissed Cammie and left. 'Kiddo that boy is so wiped.'

Cammie laughed 'I know. His dad seems pretty wiped by you as well.' The two then spent the next few hours compering the men they loved and when Rachel came in she joined in.

Zach Prov

I went to the girl's room before breakfast like I had said I would do yesterday and nocked. 'It's me open up.' I called.

'It's open.' Macey called and I walked in. they were all dressed and Macey was doing something with her hair.

'Hey how's Cam?' Liz asked picking up her bag, it then split as all the books in it where to heavy. 'Opposes Daisy' she said and I laughed going to help her put her stuff in another bag.

'Lizzy you can swear in 14 languages why you say opposes Daisy I'll never know.' I said taking the bag of her and throwing it over my own shoulder. When I felt its weight I shook my head. 'Liz this is too heavy for you.'

'Oh well. You can carry it then.' She said grinning.

'You know I'm Cammie's boyfriend not your pack horse right.' I asked and she grinned.

'Let's go to breakfast I'm starving.' Bex said before could start a fight with Liz and we made our way down to the grand hall.

We walked in late the meal having started ten minutes before with Bex on my right and Liz and Macey on my left. I was still carrying Liz's bag as well as my own. We went to sit at the junior table.

As soon as we sat down Rachel stood up and came over to the mic.

'Ladies and gentlemen' she started then continued. 'over the last three weeks Agent Townsend and Agent Camron have been leading a small task force to destroy the Circle of Cavan the organisation that has been after two of you.' She said and everyone looked to Macey as she did. 'Late on Wednesday night news came that they had succeeded. Yesterday many of their agents turned themselves in to all agenises from the CIA to NCIS. As you may have noticed we have lost one of the P&E teachers because of this so for the rest of the year Agent Townsend and Agent Camron will be teaching P&E and helping with CoveOpps. Due to resent events Zachary Goode will be finishing his education with us until he graduates please make him welcome.'

Then Rachel went to sit down and Tina turned to me, 'So where you on the team that took them out?'

'No Tina I have been trying to pull myself together after I was told my mother killed the girl I love.' I told her then added 'and I don't want to talk about where I have been.' Then I pulled some eggs towards me and began to eat.

The lesson before lunch was CoveOpps and Joe walked in 4 minutes and 27 seconds late as usual.

'Right Ladies, Mr Goode today we will be doing a quiz and if any of you can get an A we can do a lesson on the beach with Agent Townsend and Agent Camron in the summer.' He said.

I was sat at the back with an empty seat next to me Macey and Bex where in the seats in front of me, when we came in Tina had made to sit next to me and I just gave her a flat look and she ran to her normal seat.

As Joe handed out the test he dropped a piece of paper into my lap and said so only I could hear 'she is moving back in to the girl's room tonight you get to help.' He laughed and walked off continuing to hand out tests.

I quickly read the note it said, "I think you draw the short straw helping me move during Dinner it will be just us so I want to put some stuff in my room and go for a walk can you get dad to agree to the walk? Love Cammie. P.S Tell Bex to relax and don't kill Tina." I laughed then dropped my pen so I could talk to Bex, 'Hey Bex Cam says relax and we can't kill Tina.' I laughed then went back to my seat and finished the test.

'Right finish up and I want a 2,000 word essay on Monday about fooling lie detectors which is what I am planning for you then. Dismissed.' Joe said.

'Hey Joe thanks for my job this evening.' I sad.

He laughed and slapped my back 'you're welcome. sorry but it was you or me and I have helped the Camron sisters move enough and Cam is as just as bad and wines just as much.' Joe said.

'Hey did you read that note?' I asked him.

'No why what did it say?'

'Cam wants me to get you to let her go for a walk around school.'

'Ask Rachel but I say yes as long as you stay away from the hall where everyone is.'

I nodded and we went up to Cammie.

Please review :)


	11. Chapter 11

Zach prov

'Oh no the funniest thing was one time in New York on a mission Joe got so drunk he could barely stand do you remember Abby.' Rachel was saying as we walked in.

'Yeah I hated myself the next day and you two for letting me drink that much.' Joe said and sat down next to Cammie and pulled her into his lap for a hug.

'Hey daddy.' She said kissing his cheek then got up and came over to me 'I thought you were eating downstairs?'

'I am just popped up to say hi first.' I said then kissed her.

'Alright enough.' Joe said making us jump apart.

'Come on Zach.' Rachel said 'the three of us can go to lunch and Joe and Cam can eat up here.' Then she placed a hand on my shoulder and with her and Abby on the other we left the room flanked by the Camron sisters.

'What took you so long?' Bex asked as I sat down and started piling my plate with food.

'Yeah sorry I had to see Joe he gave me a job for tonight so I won't be at dinner tonight then I had to see a friend.' I said beginning to eat knowing they would understand I had been with Cammie.

'Oh how is your friend?' Liz asked.

'Fine. Bored there in the office with Joe.' I said not looking up.

Then Tina leaned in, 'so who's your friend and what are they doing with Solomon?' she asked.

'Tina my friends are none of your business and why they talk to Joe is also none of your business so do everyone a favour and just stop digging in to everyone's life looking for gossip it pisses everyone off so quit it.' I yelled at her.

'I'm going to eat upstairs.' I told the girls picking up my plate and leaving.

'What's wrong I thought you where going to have lunch with the others.' Cammie asked concerned when I stormed in and flopped on to the sofa opposite the one she and Joe sat on.

'I had a fight with Tina and I knew if I didn't leave then I would probably hit her.' I said beginning to eat.

Cam got up and came over to me. 'Zach. She is a pain you just have to ignore her.' Cam said.

'Yeah your right Gallagher girl.' I said then added not even thinking that her dad was sat there or that we never really even got to gather I said, 'I love you Cammie.'

She didn't say anything for 5.74 seconds and in that time Joe did a perfect spit take having just taken a drink. Then Cammie moved from my side and onto my lap, 'I love you two Zach.' She said then kissed me.

We stayed like that till Joe cleared his throat 'err you two I'm sat right here.'

Cammie pulled away and sat 'sorry daddy.'

We spent the rest of lunch chatting and then Abby arrived and they made me go to my last two periods of the day.

Third person prov

Cammie was board the afternoon Abby only stayed for an hour and no one came to replace her. Cammie assumed that meant they were doing stuff to do with running her school but she was fed up.

At half three her boredom was interrupted by a knock on the door and Bex, Liz and Macey came in.

'Hey guy.' She said as they filed in and Bex through her a bag of M&M's 'thanks. So anything interesting happen today?' Cammie asked opening the bag and plopping one in her mouth.

'Zach put Tina in the infirmary.' Liz said taking a sweat from the bag Cammie held.

'What I thought after I spoke to him at lunch he would just ignore her.'

'Oh he was trying till she asked him if he wanted to move on from and I quote "your dead girlfriend" and then tried to stick her tongue down his throat.' Bex said.

'She said that I thought she was my friend. Is she okay and what did my parents say?' Cammie asked hurt but finding the idea of Tina coming on to Zach amusing.

'Your mom seemed mad but it may have been an act though he is I her office now explaining to the trustees why he did what he did. Luckily for him he was hurled up to the office about five minutes after your mom told the trustees that you ae alive. Solomon on the other hand didn't even pretend to be angry he clapped Zach on the back and said it was about time someone decked her.' Bex told her clearly trying not to laugh.

Then Zach himself walked in. 'So what's the verdict?' Cammie asked patting the seat besides her then climbing on to his lap when he sat down.

He kissed her then pulled her in to a hug, 'the trustees don't care as long as I don't hit anyone ells outside of P&E. Joe still hasn't stopped laughing, Rachel thinks that she deserved it, Abby is giving me extra credit and Dad grounded me.' Zach said sounding hurt at the end.

'What Edward grounded you what does that mean?' Cammie asked as the door opened and her parent's aunt and Townsend entered the room.

'It means that he can't leave this mansion for the next two weeks even to go on a CoveOps trips.' Edward said coming in and sitting down.

'Really that's a bit harsh Ed.' Joe said. 'I think he was well within his rights.'

'And I think he needs to be punishes for hitting that girl and as you and Rachel as his teaches won't and you encourage him with extra credit,' he said pointing at Abby 'I have to punish him I am his farther.'

'Yes, yes but I'm not sorry I punched her she had it coming.' Zach said.

They all sat and made jokes at Zach and Townsend expense till five when everyone but Zach and Cammie left for dinner.

When Bex, Liz and Macey got back to their room after dinner all Cammie's stuff had been moved back and unpacked. Cammie was sat on one of the beanbags or rather on Zach on one of the bean bags making out and Bex noticed first Zach had lost his shirt.

'Err lovebirds just to remind you all of your parents are in this building right now is this a good idea?' Liz asked blushing when she looked at them.

'of course it is a Goode idea all my ideas are Goode,' Zach said smirking then he moves Cammie off of him stood up pulled on a shirt and then helped Cammie to her feet. 'I'll leave you ladies to it. Good night, love you Gallagher girl.' He said Kissed Cammie again then left as she said 'love you too night.' As he closed the door he heard the questions start.

Please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

Cammie's prov

The weekend went good none of my friends left the room much and then on Sunday all nine of us had dinner I my mom's office though to everyone's relief dad cooked.

Today however was going to be tuff as I was going back to school. Now one knew I was still alive or very few so I was nerves.

I had been cleared to go back to all my classes except P&E but because of the attack and the fact Abby was my teacher I had enough credits to pass with a B this semester and could fix it next semester.

'Can I come in Gallagher girl?' Zach said from the door. I nodded to Bex who got up and opened it.

'Goode' she said.

'Baxter' he nodded back then came over to me where I sat on my bed. 'Ready?' he asked.

'No' I said then added 'let's go.' He laughed kissed me then picked up both mine and Liz's bags then pulled me to my feet.

We wanted of outside the hall till we heard my mom give us our Que.

'And now I would like to announce that my daughter is in fact alive.'

Everyone gasped as I walked in Zach and Bex on one side Liz and Macey on the other, and I smiled this was the most unchameleon I had ever felt though here with my sisters it didn't scare me the way being seen once had. I just took my seat and started eating as if I hadn't been missing from the table in over three weeks.

Finally the buzz of conversations filled the hall and Tina turn to me she was still sporting a black eye despite the makeup. 'So Cammie how did you survive and where have you been?'

I just gave her a flat look and said 'none of your business now don't speak to me after what you did and said to Zach on Friday we are no longer friends or sisters you are just someone who goes to the same school. Am I clear?' I asked and she nodded. 'Good now pleas leave me alone.'

My first lesson was CoveOpps yay I through know dad gets to see if nearly dyeing broke me. On our way there though I pulled Zach in to a passageway and kissed him.

Ten minutes later he said 'Joe will be in class by now and although you can get away with it he may still kill me so let's go.' I laughed but let him pull me from the room.

'Your late Care bear.' Dad said as we walked in and everyone looked up except Bex and Macey who had already heard and laughed at the nickname.

'Sorry.' I said batting my eyes and hugging him. He kissed my head glared at Zach then said.

'Sit and hand in your essays.' I groaned but I had spent the last week and a half catching up so I had done the stupid essay.

'Here' I said pulling a bad from my pocket and throwing it to him.

'M&M's it's your mother who has the sweat tooth.' He said but opened the bag and began to eat them anyway. 'Right' he said as if nothing unusual had happened. 'Everyone take a ring and then I want you to take it in turns to try and beat the rings tell truths and lies. Right everyone will come to the front of the class and be asked two questions by the rest of the class. One they must answer honestly the other they must lie as a class you must work out which is which. Who wants to go first?' dad asked.

There where thirteen people in the class and it went Anna Courtney Bex Macey me for who had to answer the questions.

'Okay your up.' Dad said calling me to the front of the room. 'Who has a question? Yes Bex.'

'Cammie have you had sex with Zach?' dad leaned in so I could tell him if I was going to be honest or lie.

'Lie' I breathed and he nodded. I stood up straight and said 'yes' calmly thinking of a question where the answer was yes.

'Okay. Who ells? Yes Tina.' Dad said and I shot him a flat look.

'Why did Mr Solomon call you care bear when you walked in?' I looked to my dad and saw him nod just a tiny bit so only I and maybe Zach who was watching closely could see.

I took a deep breath and said 'Because he is my dad.'

Silence filled the room till dad broke it, 'so which was true and which was false as I expect Macey and Bex know and I'm sure Zach dose you three can't answer.'

Eva put up her hand 'I think the second one was a lie because her last name is Morgan.'

'Do you want to tell them which it is?' dad asked me and I nodded.

'Wrong Eva I haven't slept with Zach the prove being he is still alive. Joe Solomon on the other hand is my farther.' I said. The whole class was shocked and they still hadn't recovered by the time the bell rang.

'Homework ladies learn to not show shock at unexpected news. Class dismissed. Except Zach you get to explain why you where ten minutes late.

'Sorry' I sad to Zach then kissed him and left the room.

'Is it really true Eva asked as we walked in to Mr Fibbs lab next lesson but I didn't have to answer as at that moment Fibbs Said?

'Ms Morgan I mean Ms Solomon your mother just told the staff do you have the makeup work?' I nodded then gave it to him before going to sit by Liz.

'Zach will be a bit late sir. He's talking to dad.' I said.

'Poor boy.' Fibs said then he began to set us a task. Yep everything was back to normal well almost. I smiled when Zach walked in ten minutes late and muttered an apology to Fibbs who just nodded.

'Gallagher girl.' He said. 'If in the future we have Kids you are telling him he just decided to give me a combination of the talk and the if you hurt my daughter I'll kill you speech. And at the end he added that there may be a line after him starting with your mom and ending with my dad.'

'Arr poor baby.' I said but in my head I was jumping for joy Zach saw a future for us with a family.

please review :)


	13. Chapter 13

Third person prov

On Sunday night Cammie walked in too her mom's office for dinner.

'Hey Kiddo who was your first week back?' Rachel asked as Cammie sat down on the sofa.

'Good. It was a long week and boring in P&E I have to just sit there Townsend gives me written work and Abby at least lets me fight Liz though I can take her out without even moving my feet. Where's Dad?' Cammie asked looking round the room and not seeing her father even though he had told her earlier he would come when she asked him to.

'Right here care bear.' Joe said walking out of her mom's room in jeans and a tee shirt. She still found it weird to see him in anything but a suit, her mom on the other hand was wearing sweats and I hoodie that Cammie recognised as Joe's. 'And I hope you don't mind Cam but I like breathing I cooked.' He said grinning.

'As long as the chef didn't I don't care who did. I think this may be safer though in seventh grade Liz wanted to know if she could have some of mom's food and weapons' it.' Cammie said helping herself to a can of coke from the Minnie fringe

Joe laughed at that whilst Rachel scowled 'well I will be telling Abby off I and the doctor said no P&E.' Rachel said.

Cammie looked at Joe pleading for him to side with her but he just moved to the hot plate where pasta was cooking and said, 'sorry cam but I know better than to argue with your mother.'

Cammie muttered something about not being a child.

They spent the rest of dinner enjoying themselves and being a real family.

'So how was dinner we got you pie from dinner.' Bex said. She was sat on her bed with her feet in Macey's lap as she got a pedicure.

'No thanks I'm good.' Cammie said dropping down on her bed next to Zach who pulled her onto his lap.

'Arr' he said 'Joe cooked then and you have spaghetti sours on your chin.' Zach told her and wiped her chin with the corners of her bed spread.

'Thanks.' She said sarcastically. 'But yes dad cooked he said something along the lines of liking living. Mom wasn't thrilled about that.'

'Let's watch a movie.' Liz said. She had been on her computer.

They all agreed and ended up watching the Hunger Games, they were all sat on Cammies and Liz's beds with the computer open on Bex's bed across from them.

'Right Ladies.' Zach said 'I'm going to bed. Where are you sleeping Cam?' he asked as since the attack she had been waking up screaming every night and only Zach could Calm her down meaning that if she went to bed in her room by the morning he was with her.

'I'll come with you that way Bex and Macey won't have to restrain me whilst Liz comes and gets you.' Cammie said and got up with him. 'Night girls.' She called and there was a cores of 'night cam night Zach'

Once they got to Zach's room he grabbed some sweets and asked 'your PJ's or my underwear?'

Cammie thought for a second then said 'your underwear.' And took the boxes and tee he passed her. 'Thanks I'm going to change in the bathroom.' She said and walked out of the room.

When Cam came back in Zach was sat on his bed in Sweets and no shirt, a month ago this would have made her blush but now she just smiled and got into the double bed.

Zach lay down to and wrapped his arms around her. 'Night Gallagher girl. I love you.'

'Night Zach I love you two.' Cammie mummed and then fell asleep.

Cammie prov

The second I closed my eyes I was on the street in Roseville only this time I had no comms in my ear and I knew I was completely alone. I tried to fight but felt the knife plunge in to my side and pane exploded in my body.

Then someone was shaking me yelling me name then came the name that snapped me out of all my fear. 'Gallagher girl, wake up its me you're her your safe shhh.' Came Zach's voice.

I opened my eyes and stopped struggling, instead I snuggled in too his chest, he murmured soothing things to me and kissed my forehead, cheeks, nose and lips.

I kissed him back pulling myself up so I was straddling him. Our tong's where waring for dominance until I felt his hands move from my waist to the hem of my shirt. I froze and Zach instantly stopped as well this was not the first time we had gone this far but at this point I always stopped it.

'Sorry I got carried away.' Zach said letting go of me. Then I decided I was 17 and I loved him.

'No Zach.' Then I kissed him again. 'Don't stop.'

We kissed again and after three minutes his hands again found their way under my top. This time I didn't stop him and within five minutes we were both only in our underwear. 'Are you sure?' Zach asked panting.

I nodded 'yes Zach I love you.'

'I love you two' Zach said and then he showed me just how much he loved me.

I hope you like it but I wasn't going to be explicit with the sex part I hope you like it please review :). Joe is going to propose in the next chapter for all thoughts wondering.


	14. Chapter 14

Joe's prove

It was the second Friday after Cammie had gone back to school and on Monday she and Rachel had locked me out of the office for an hour which I still had no idea why and to make things worse now Zach was being wired around me.

I was lost in thought when Cammie walked up to me as the lesson ended. 'Hey dad.' She said and I nodded pulling her in to a hug.

'Why is everyone being wired?' I asked her.

She laughed then said, 'you're the spy you figure it out.' Then left.

I laughed once she was gone then put my hands in my pocket and felt a piece of paper. I took it out and read it.

 _"_ _Dad you and mom need to go out and have a nice time._

 _There are reservations for you at the Italian in Roseville for seven thirty tonight._

 _Have fun and be a couple for once._

 _Love Cammie xxx"_

I smiled at the note then put my hand in the pocket of my jacket and felt the ring box. I would do it tonight I thought. Then I went up to Rachel's office.

I walked through the hall of history and saw that the office door was open so I walked in and closed it behind me. 'Rachel.' I called when I didn't see her.

'Here' she said coming out of the bathroom and over to me. I kissed her and pulled her in to my arms.

'Hey our daughter has been meddling again.' I told her then showed her the note.

'Well then I guess we are going to dinner.' Rachel said then we heard the sound of the helicopter taking off. 'What the.' Rachel said then her email pinged.

'It's from Cam. Here read this.' She said sounding annoyed.

" _Hi Mom Dad_

 _Sorry but Townsend texted Zach and told him that me and him needed to get to Vegas ASAP don't know why should be back tomorrow for dinner and go out tonight. Don't worry about me I'm with Zach and Edward so I'm fine._

 _Love Cammie"_

'Well she's got cheek I'll give her that.' I said pulling Rachel into a hug. She was tense. 'Relax Rach she's with one of the best spy's in Britton she will be fine and the circle is gone lets go out for dinner.'

'Okay.' She said leaning in to me then said 'I love you. You know that right?'

'Yeah I know and I love you two.' I told her pulling her in to a kiss. Then the bell went.

'You have a sophomore class to teach I'll see you up here at six.' She said kissing me and I Kissed her back then she pulled away. 'Go or you are going to be later than normal.' I tried to kiss her again but she pushed me away.

'Fine I'm going I'm going.' Throwing my hands up and leaving the room.

Zach's prove

'So how mad are your parents going to be when they find out we took the helicopter?' I asked as we flew

'Not too bad I emailed mom. How long does it take to get there?' She asked.

'Bout four hours can you text my Dad and let him know.' I said handing her the phone.

'One day you will tell me how you get this to work at the school now let's see how fast we can get there.' She said texting.

When we landed at the airport my dad and Abby where waiting for us we had left the school at 11 and it was now just after 3.

'Hey dad,' I called jumping out of the helicopter and turning to help Cam down. 'So why are we here and how come you wanted us so fast?' I asked clapping my dad on the back then moving to hug Abby after she let go of Cammie and Gallagher girl hugged my dad which slightly surprised me.

'Well err well… we decided to get married.' Dad said.

'What really.' Cammie said smiling her head off 'yay.'

'We well we knew that we would never here the end of it if we didn't invite you.' My dad said.

I was stunned but walked with them to go to the chapel thing and Cam and I stood and watched.

'Hey you know what's creepy now.' My dad said to me and Cammie.

'What?' Cammie asked.

'Your now dating you step cosine.'

'Err Edward never ever say that again.' Cammie said then walked of only to turned back to my dad and say'So I guess its uncle Ed now we probably need to get back to school tomorrow you coming back with us?'

We all agreed that we would leave tomorrow at seven to be back at the school for eleven. We spent the rest of the day with my parents then booked in too a hotel room and going to bed.

Joes prove.

I got an email from Cam at about three to say they were with Edward so I stopped worrying. At Six I went upstairs and got dressed in a black suit and for once put on the jacket then went in to the wall in closet where Rachel was getting dressed. 'Nearly done?'

'Almost.' She said putting on some black strappy heals and standing up 'let's go.' She said talking my arm and we walked through the school and out to the car.

'We have table booked under Solomon I think but it could be under Cammie.' I said when we walked in to the restaurant.

'Yes it's here under Solomon follow me.' The waitress said and led us to a table in the back. 'Lucy will be your waitress tonight she will be over in a few minutes to talk your order.' Then she left.

'I swear that girl knows us better than we do I needed a night out.' Rachel said then we looked at the menu.

'Hi I'm Lucy can I get you something to drink?'

'I'll have a coke' Rachel said then looked at me 'Joe'

'I'll have a coke to please.' I said and she left. 'Not drinking?' I asked Rachel.

'No if I do I'll fall asleep but you can. Now let's look at the menu.'

'Here we go.' Lucy said bringing our drinks five minutes later 'Are you ready to order.'

We nodded and Rachel ordered for both of us. 'Two of the mushrooms. Then stack medium for him and I will have the duck please.'

The waitress nodded and left.

After the starters where taken away I decided to do it then. 'Rachel.' I started then got up and moved to stand in front of her. 'Rachel if I'm honest I have been in love with you since I met you 24 years ago when we were 16 and now I love you more than ever.' Then I got down on one knee and took the box out of my pocket and opened it 'will you marry me?'

Rachel's prove

I was stunned when Joe got down on one knee I had never thought of us getting married but then he asked the question 'will you marry me?'

I had my own news to share and I worried that, that would break us so now I had my chance to keep him permanently and all I could do was whisper through tears 'yes' he grinned and slipped the ring on to my finger then kissed me.

I was so luck Matt had been the love of my life but Joe, Joe was my soul mate.

'I love you Joe.' I said between kisses.

'I love you two.' He said then as our main courses came he sat back down.

'Here you go.' Lucy said then added, 'and congratulations would you like some more drinks?'

Joe looked at me but I shook my head and said 'no where fine thanks.' She nodded and left.

'Why?' Joe asked.

So I took a deep breath and looked down at my food. 'Joe I need to tell you something and I didn't try to hide I just found out on Wednesday and didn't know how to tell you.' I said not wanting to say what I had to tell him.

'Rach whatever it is its fine you can tell me.' Joe said reaching across the table and taking my hand.

'Joe I'm pregnant.' I whispered this was the first time I had said it out loud and doing so made it real.

'Really?' he asked and to my surprise was grinning like a mad man. 'Rach that's great.' He said getting up and coming over to me and pulling me to my feet and hugging me.

'You're not mad?' I asked.

He pushed me back a bit and looked at me as if I had lost my mind 'you thought I would be mad about a baby no good I'm over the moon and this time I'm going to be there every step of the way I promise.' Then he kissed me again before laying a hand on my flat stomach and asked 'how long.'

'The doctor said 6 weeks so probably almost as soon as we got together in January. The doctor thinks I'll be due around the tenth of October.' I told him.

We spent the rest of the meal discussing the most dangerous thing for a spy. The future.

here we go the proposal and someone asked about Abby and Townsend which I hadn't even thought of but this was the best I could do.

please review and let me know if you think Zach should call Abby mum and if Macey should plan the wedding or not. there is probably only going to be a few more chapters but then maybe a sequel or I might just extend this give me your ideas. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Third person prove

Cammie, Abby, Zach and Edward where sat in the helicopter with the boys in the front. 'So' Cammie said 'what do you think mom's going to say when she finds out I got an invite to your wedding and she didn't?'

'Oh god I hadn't even thought of that now I have to face the wrath of Rachel. I'm not coming in Ed can tell her.' Abby said resting her head on Cammie's shoulder.

'Oh no' Edward called 'she's your sister I'm not going to tell her she stairs me more than Catharine did.' Then when Zach winced at his mother's name he added 'sorry.'

'It's fine now at least I get the chance of having a normal mum right Abby.' He joked.

'Oh god' Abby said so only Cammie could here 'I have to be his mom now don't I?'

'Yes but his first one set the bar pretty low so you should be fine.' Cammie said and they burst out laughing.

'What's so funny?' Zach asked and they both replied with 'nothing'

When they landed on the lawn the girls Rachel and Joe where stood by the doors.

Cammie was the first down and ran to hug her friends who started telling her off for disappearing without telling them but she ignored them and pushed them away moving to her parents 'dad?' she asked and he nodded 'yay let me see let me see.' She said jumping up and down as Rachel held her hand out.

'How did you know?' Rachel asked.

Cammie studied the ring as Zach came up to her and snacked an arm around her.

'Well Dad may have asked me for my permissions.' Cammie said grinning then she turned to Zach 'Go and drag those two over here if they won't come willingly they need to know mom and dad are getting married and they need to explain to mom why we left yesterday.

Rachel prove

I looked at Cammie as she bossed Zach around and laughed to myself god that boy was so wiped. Cammie told me on Monday that she slept with him and I wasn't mad as I had seen in his eyes when he thought she was dead and in hers every time she looked at him how in love they were.

'Cam' I said quietly 'go and do your homework and make up work from yesterday but we are having dinner in my office tonight all of us so you and Zach come to us rather than dinner.'

She nodded and as Abby and Ed came over being pushed by Zach.

'Okay you two my office.' I said to my sister and Townsend 'and you five go do some work or something and make sure those two do all their work.' I told the girls then they scurried away and Abby walked in with Ed I stayed on the steps for a minute.

'When do you want to tell them?' Joe asked hugging me from behind and I just rested agenised him.

'Tonight. I told Cammie that we would have dinner and told her to bring Zach so we can tell them and Abby at the same time. Ready to tell them about this?' I asked touching my ring.

He nodded then pulled me up the stairs to my office.

'Okay now you two explain why our daughter and your son,' joe said pointing to Townsend 'had to fly half way across the country with ten minutes notice.' He finished standing next to me behind the desk where I was sat the other two sat in front of us. I was covering my left hand so they couldn't see the ring.

'Well.' Abby said looking down at her hands in her lap then she raised her hand. 'We kind of got married and we knew Cammie and Zach would kill us if they weren't there.' Then I looked at her hand and saw a gold wedding band.

'Well congratulation and I guess we have the same news.' I said before showing them my hand. 'We are engaged.' I said.

Then me and Abby where stood hugging and squealing like teenagers. After a minute we looked to Joe and Ed who were looking at us as though we had lost our minds. This made us burst out laughing. 'What (laugh) we were (laugh) just (laugh) laughing.' I said.

'Okay.' Joe said braking the tension 'time for tea and coffee.' Then he moved to the coffee maker.

I took the tea but when Abby reached across me to take her coffee I smelt it and my stomach turned I put down my cup and ran to the bathroom and through up.

Joe came in and handed me a glass of water 'get rid of that coffee for when I get out of here and don't tell them,' I told him and he left whilst I brushed my teeth.

'Sorry I don't feel too good,' I said 'so how was the dead drop and wedding I want details.' I asked Abby and we sat there for a good two hours talking from everything from her wedding to my engagement. Then after two hours there came a knock on the door and Cammie popped her head in.

'where done with our work Zach and Bex are going to go to the barn and Zach wants to know if Dad and Uncle Ed want to join them I think he is scared Bex will try to kill him for us leaving.' She said.

'Sure we'll come there talking weddings I'd get Macey if she wants input on this.' Joe said standing. Then Cam opened the door and her Macey and Liz filed in.

The men left and I didn't expect to see them for a few hours.

'So' Macey said sitting on my coffee table 'what do I have to do to get you to let me organise this howl thing and I'll get to you in a minute for eloping.' She said.

'First' I told her 'you can get of my coffee table. Second. You can do whatever you want but I'm choosing the venue date and my dress you get everything ells though I want you to ask Cam Abby Liz and Bex about their bridesmaids dresses.' I said coursing Cam to smirk (god that girl spends too much time with Zach) and Liz to stare at me.

'Really you want us a bridesmaids?' she asked.

'Yeah Lizzie I love you three almost as much as I love Cammie. I spend so much time with you it's like you're my daughters two.' I told her then pulled her in to a hug.

Three hours later it was almost half four and Zach, Joe, Ed and Bex all traipsed in all with newly forming bruises.

'What are we going to do with you four?' I said getting up as did Abby and Cammie to go to our men.

'Are you okay' I heard Cammie ask Zach then him say 'now I'm with you' and he kissed her it made me smile to see.

'You okay?' I asked Joe.

'Yeah Bex hits hard I think she brock my nose.' He said and I looked at it.

'It's not broken. Liz there are icepacks in the fizzer get them and hand them out would you. And Bex next time your mad at someone taking it out on their boyfriend father and uncle isn't the best move just yell at Cammie.'

'Fine sorry Mr Solomon Agent Townsend Zach.' Bex said then turned to Cammie 'we will talk later.'

Cammies prove

When Bex said that I gulped and looked sheepish. 'I think I'm going to go for a walk. Who's coming?'

'I'll come. Zach?' asked dad. Zach nodded and the three of us left.

I walked aimlessly through the halls and opened a passageway that lead down to near the lake. I was holding Zach's hand Dad walking just behind us.

Once we reached the lake I took my shoes off and walked over to the water glad I was in a skirt the cold water was nice. Zach and dad walked to the edge thought didn't come in to the water. From where I was stood I could hear them talking.

'Zach' dad said.

'Yes'

'I want to ask you something.'

'Okay what?'

'Will you be my best man?' dad asked.

I knew Zach well enough to know he was surprised and deeply touched.

'Joe I would be honoured yes of courses.' Zach said and the two hugged not the normal awkward hug between boys but the hug of grown men who have been friends for years. It occurred to me then just how close my father was to my boyfriend which made me happy. Zach had asked her officially to be his girlfriend last night a dinner with Abby and Edward to which she had rolled her eyes and said yes.

At five we went back in Dad going to mom and his room Zach and I to his room which I had unofficially moved in to though my parents didn't know that.

'You showering or can I go first.' I asked Zach as we walked in to the room and went to the dresser where my makeup and hair brush was.

'We could share.' He said smirking

'Don't even think about it what would happen to you if my dad came in you being best man would end and possibly your life as well. So I' going first as I'll take longer the you can.'

He nodded and fined a miserable look as I walked in to the bathroom.

Half an hour later I came out with a towel around me and now dry hair to fine Zach in his boxers lying on the bed watching NCIS on TV. I walked over to the bed and lay down next to him. He pulled me in to a hug then kissed me quickly then got up.

'we have twenty minutes I'll only take ten to get ready go do your make up and let me finish this episode it's a good on Gibbs shoots Fornell at the end.'

I rolled of the bed keeping a tight hold on the towel and walked over to the dresser I had turned in to a vanity table and started to get ready.

Fifteen minutes later I was sat on the bed waiting for Zach dressed in skinny jeans and a crop top with the rolling stones logo on it and combat boots, when Zach came out of the bathroom.

He dressed in jeans and a black tee whilst I watched a bit of once upon a time.

'Ready?' he asked me holding out a hand. I took it and let him pull me of the bed. Hand in hand we walked to my mom's office.

We got there at the same time as Ed and Abby and Ed nocked on the door.

'Come in.' Dad called and we did. When we got in to the room we found that the coffee table and sofa had been pushed agenised the wall and a dining table set for six was now in the middle of the room and mom and dad where already sat down.

We ate talking about everything and anything and mom let me have wine and Zach a beer proving that this was for a reason and she didn't want us to be able to kick of later and course to much damage.

'So' Abby finally asked how come we are all here?'

'Well' mom said 'Joe and I have some other news that we wanted to tell you as our family we felt you had a right to know.' Then she pursed took a beep breath and blurted, 'We're having a baby.'

I dropped my spoon jumped from my seat ad ran to hug my mom 'yay congratulations when are you due? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? How long have you know?' I asked the questions without time to answer them then moved to hug my dad so Abby could hug mom. When Abby and Zach had also hugged my parents and to my surprise Zach kissed my mom's cheek almost in a sonly way and Ed had shook Dads hand and hugged and kissed mom she answer my question.

'I'm due on the 10th of October. No we don't know if it's a boy or a girl and I found out on Wednesday and told Joe last night after e proposed. That's why I was sick earlier Abby.'

Half an hour later I walked back to my room with Zach as mom had told me I could tell the girls but to make sure Tina wasn't around.

* * *

Hi hope you like it but i'm going away this week so will only be able to update every other day. let me know if you think I should continue this story or stop it after the wedding and do it as a sequel with a time skip till just before the baby or maybe more might make Abby pregnant to is born.

pleas review :)


	16. Chapter 16

'Hey' I said walking in to the room and flopping down on my bed.

'Hey' they all said back then Bex asked 'so how was dinner with the newlyweds an soon to be newlyweds?'

'It was though mom and dad have apparently been acting like newlyweds for some time.' I said as Zach lay down on my bed and pulled me into his side. They looked at me with confusion on their faces and I grinned. 'Don't tell anyone but mom's pregnant this wedding is going to be soon.' I told them. We then spent the next two hours talking about dresses.

When that conversation started Zach tried to escape but I let slip he was best man meaning Macey then began to inform him of everything he was expected to do and that he would be coming with her and Joe and who ever ells was going to be groomsmen the next day to be fitted for tuxedos and when he protested he had one she glared at him and said 'not the right one.'

At ten there came a knock on the door which Zach tried to answer. 'I'll get it. Sit Goode I'm not done with you. Macey said and got up to reveal my parents stood at the door.

'Run Joe or you'll be trapped it's to later for me save yourself' he said pretending to be terrified. Everyone in the room laughed but mom and dad looked confused till I said.

'Macey is planning and Zach gets to help cause of his role.'

'oh well can we come in?' mom asked and we nodded Macey moving out of the way of the door and letting them see all the magazines all over the floor.

Mom laughed and dad asked 'is there anything left to do Macey?'

'Not much thought I need dates and venues.' Macey said.

'How's two weeks today by the lake?' mom asked.

'That's fine I'll make some calls now and finish tomorrow.' Then she turned to dad 'Joe. Then pursed 'can I call you that?'

'Out of school.' He said then added 'all of you though Zach I don't think has ever called me Mr Solomon.'

Everyone laughed then Macey continued 'joe I want you Zach and who ever your groomsmen are going to be in the hall tomorrow at 11am we are going to get you all fitted for tuxes. And if you say you already have one you will get the same answer as Zach got which if that it is not the right one. Now will you and Zach leave I want to discuss dresses with Rachel. If you know where Abby is send her here she needs to help.' Macey said and when they didn't move instantly she said 'go'

They both stopped to kiss me and dad kissed mom and as they left both where hit with a rolled up magazine for being too slow.

Ten minutes later Abby arrived and by midnight we had agreed on the bridesmaids dressed long one shoulder lilac gowns and mom had narrowed down her dress choices to four and Monday after school all 6 of us girls where going to at Macey's insistence take her Jet to New York to go dress shopping.

'Right girls I'm going to bed' mom said and left with Abby.

I waited ten minutes then said good night to the girls and left as well. Opening Zach's door I found the room empty so I changed got in to bed and turned on the TV. It was only a few minutes till Zach came in carrying food.

'Really didn't you eat enough at dinner?' I asked him.

'No' he said then handed me some M&M.

I took them about didn't open them then turned off the TV. 'you should be glad you escaped on Monday I'm going to new York to go dress shopping and mom has decided I'm maid of honour as Abby did it last time. Are you throwing dad a buck's night?' I asked him.

'No Joe was very clear that he didn't want one are you coming tomorrow or are we on our own with Macey.'

'I'll come but now I want to sleep.' I said to him and kissed him.

He kissed me back then spoke, 'night Gallagher girl I love you.'

'I love you two.' I said and snuggled in to his arms and fell asleep using his chest as a pillow.

sorry it isn't as long as others but I am away and have to share a room with my sister so I cant right much pleases review and I have decided that there will only be a few more chapters the a second story. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Zach's prove

I woke up to find Cammie still using me as a pillow. I knew without looking that it was 8:26 it was Sunday so I let Cammie sleep carefully getting up so as not to wake her I changed in to trainers shorts and a tee then wrote a not for her saying I had gone for a run and would be back around ten with breakfast.

Then I left the room and went outside.

It wasn't long before I felt someone's presence as I ran and then I heard breathing low and even before a hand landed on my shoulder. I reacted on a reflex's and throw the person over my shoulder and had my foot resting on their chest in three seconds. Then I realised it was Joe.

'God sorry Joe you should know better than to sneak up on me.' I told him then pulled him to his feet.

'Well I do now. I saw you out here an I thought I would come and see if you knew where Macey was talking us today and also who's coming?' he asked rubbing his back. I may have thrown him a little harder than necessary but I was worrying about Cammie last night it had taken me almost an hour to get her to calm down at three am when she had a nightmare.

'Err us then anyone ells you have asked and Cammie I asked if she would come cause McHenry will go easier on us if she's there.' Joe nodded then I decided to ask him something. 'Joe has Cammie told you or Rachel if she's been having nightmares?'

'No why is she?' he asked his voice full of concern.

'Yeah the girls come get me almost every night Cause she's screaming her head off and they can't calm her down. At first I could quite quickly but last night it took almost an hour. I'm worried about her joe I think she needs to talk to someone but she won't open up to me or the girls.' I told him.

He looked at me and I knew he was just as worried as I was. 'I'll talk to Rachel about it and then we'll sit down with her and try to get her to talk. Actual I'll go see her now.' Joe said then made to leave.

'Wait you can't go now.' I said running to catch him.

'Zach its 9 am the girls won't mind and unlike you I'm not scared of Bex.' He joked.

I sighed knowing I had to tell him. 'Cammie isn't in her room she's in mine.' I said and he looked at me as if trying to find a joke behind my words.

'What.' He said when he realised I was serious. 'Why Zach?' he asked.

I told him the truth well mostly. 'I am the only one who can calm her own she asked if she could sleep in my room so that the girls could get a good night's sleep. All we did was sleep.' I told him then pulled out the lie detector ring that happened to be in my pocket 'here put this on if you don't believe me.' I said but he didn't talk the ring.

'Zach you are one of the best men I know and if you say nothing happened I will believe you. I'm happy you are with Cammie because I can see how much you love her and I know that you will respect her. And Cammie is old enough to make her own decisions. But believe me when I say that if you hurt her or get her in to trouble and leave I don't care that we are friends I will kill you.' Joe said I was shocked I had expected him to yell to at the very least hit me but no he was calm. Then he added 'finish your run if you are late then we with have to face not only a hormonal Rachel and a tired Abby but a pissed of Macey McHenry as well.'

With that I left and Joe went inside.

Joes prove

I walked through the mostly empty halls girls where just starting to get up and where walking through the halls in pyjamas to get food.

I stopped outside Zach's door and nocked. A minute later I dishevelled Cammie who was wearing one of my tee shirts I thought Rachel must have thrown out and boxer shorts I assumed where Zach's.

'Can I come in?' I asked and she nodded.

I looked around the room and saw it was spotless except for a small corner which seemed to have a pile of Cammies stuff in.

'so your rooming with Zach now how long has that been going on and before you ask no I'm not mad you're a big girl and Zach told me there was nothing going on.'

'Err about a week.' She said then looked at me 'he told you about the dreams didn't he?'

I nodded then went to sit on the bed she had clearly just got out of. 'Why didn't you tell me or your mom?' I asked and she shrugged coming to sit next to me and cuddeled in to my side as I had once seen her do to matt when she was very little. I put my arm around her and held her. 'Want to talk about it.'

Again she shrugged then said 'what do you want to know?'

'What are they about?' I asked though I could guess.

'The day I was attacked. Everything keeps replaying in my head only this time I know that no one will get to me in time I have no comms. Then I feel the knife and fall to the ground. They leave and feel the life leaving me then just as I close my eyes I wake up but the howl time I can't make a sound so when I wake up its like I have to make up all that screaming and I can't calm down.' She told me and I didn't know what to say so I just hugged her and let her cry murmuring soft sounds till Zach came in carrying a tray and Cam sat up and wiped her eyes.

'Thanks daddy I feel better now.' She said standing up and going to kiss Zach. I smiled it was the first time she called me daddy in a way that wasn't jokey but it was child like and it made me feel warm inside like maybe even though she was almost an adult she could be my little girl to.

'I'll let you two eat be down stairs in an hour Ed and I are not facing Macey alone.' I told them and left to go see Rachel and update her on our daughter's life.

please review :)


	18. Chapter 18

please review and the sequel to this story will be called either new challenges or peace for now let me know which you think is better.

Third person prove

At eleven the three men where all stood in front of Macey looking scared. Rachel Abby and Cammie where coming with them but would be leaving them for about an hour with Macey whilst they went to the flower shop and ran some errands in town. And tough Cammie didn't know it her mother and aunt where going to question her on her sleeping arrangements and just what her and Zach where doing as Rachel already knew they had slept together once at least.

'So is everyone ready to go?' Macey asked bouncing on the balls of her feet she was exited and everyone could see it.

'Yes we still haven't made the announcement to the school yet and I think people are being to think we have lost it.' Rachel said and they let Joe lead the way to one of the vans.

They all got in and drove in to town.

'Okay' Rachel said 'so we have some errands to run. Have fun boys.' She said and the girls waved good bye whilst the boy's stutter things like 'what' and 'don't leave us' but Abby Rachel and Cammie just ignored them and left them at the mercy of Macey McHenry.

Joes prove

'Come on boy's' Macey said pushing us in to the store.

'Hello how may I help you?' the man in the store asked.

'Hello' Macey said 'I need to get Tuxedos for these three idiots.' She said pointing at us.

'Hey we are not idiots Ms McHenry and two of us are still your teachers.' I said looking at her.

'Fine these three. Better?' she asked and we nodded.

'Are they for a particular reason?' he asked.

'Wedding party.' She said then turned to us. 'That one is the groom.' Pointing at me. 'He's best man though why I don't know he's useless.' She said pointing at Zach and me and Ed laughed whilst Zach said something not very nice to her in Farsi. 'And he is a grooms men.' She told the man.

'Okay well chose a style then and we can get started. Are you the daughter or something?' he asked Macey.

'No I'm the daughter's best friend and talked the bride in to letting me do everything she's looking at flowers.' Macey said and then we started to look at the tuxes.

Cammies prove

The three of us left the flower shop and went to the café across the street I needed to sit down and so did mom but my side was still coursing me pain so we sat whilst Abby went and bought tea for her and mom and hot chocolate for me as coffee was no longer an option around mom.

'Cam' my mom said and I knew where this was going.

'Mom before you say anything I'm guessing dad told you I have been sleeping in Zach's room.' I said and she nodded. 'Well apart from last week when I told you that is all we have done and like I told you then, if I do sleep with him I promise we will be safe.' I told her.

'Okay Cam but just do be careful as protection doesn't always work. I should know.' She said touching her still flat stomach.

After we finished our drinks we went back to school meeting the others by the van.

Later after dinner with mom and dad I went to Zach's room then dragged him to the common room where all the juniors where and I pocked my head round the door. 'You three we need to talk.' I said and they got up and followed me and Zach.

I opened a passageway and lead them in. 'Mom took a call at dinner.' I told them sitting on a beanbag I had dragged in there last year and everyone sat as well.

'So she's done it before.' Liz said.

'Yes but this time it was from Mr Marshall.' I said and Zach looked shocked.

'Really isn't he you know.' Zach asked

'Yep acting headmaster of blackthorn. Do you know what I overheard or rather was told?' I said.

They all looked at me as if to say go on. 'Well due to the lack of teachers left at Blackthorn they are coming here after the summer and we are having a new wing built to house them. Don't tell anyone but there are three blackthorn boys coming that you will be happy about.' I said grinning like the Cheshire cat.

We then went back to the common room and talked for about two hours till I fell asleep it was only half eight but I was tired.

Then however it started the fear the street only this time she was there. I heard my name.

'Cammie Cammie.' Many people shouting my name.

Finally 'Gallagher girl wake up its me your safe it's just a dream.' Came Zach's voice.

My eyes flew open and I pulled myself in to Zach's arms hugging him fierily and then Anna ran in to the room my parents on her heals and in a flash seeing my tear stained face where at Zach's side.

To my surprise dad picked me up from Zach's lap and held me with my arms around his neck as it I was two. He clutched me in a bear hug and my mom was stroking my back. Then I felt dad walk though my head was buried in his shoulder.

He set me down on a bed and then I saw I was in mom and his room.

'Cam' my mom finally spoke after ten minutes and I stopped crying. 'I want you to go and see Doctor Wolf this week.'

The shrink I thought then I realised that no one was getting a good night's sleep so I nodded. I stayed in moms room till there came a knock on the door and Zach came in 'hey I was just wondering are you okay Gallagher girl?' he asked.

I nodded then spoke. 'Yeah I think I want to go bed night mom night dad.' I said standing up and kissing them as I left taking Zach's hand as we walked to our room.

'There making me go to Dr Wolf.' I told him as I got my PJ's or rather his underwear out and changed facing away from him as he undressed and then we both climbed in to bed. 'Hopefully this means you can get a good night's sleep. Night Zach.' I said then fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow or will Zach's chest.

plz review :)


	19. Chapter 19

Cammies prove

As soon as classes finished the five of us ran to mom's office. Five being Me, Liz, Macey, Bex and Abby as out last lesson was P&E even though I wasn't supposed to she had let me join in today but I had sat out after one punch from Tina and Zach had spent the lesson sat with me helping me feel better.

'Ready?' my mom asked as we all stood there in jeans having changed in to them over our uniform after class. And we all nodded.

We walked down to the hall and saw dad and Zach there. 'Sure you don't want to come?' mom called to them.

'Definitely' the said together and walked off towards the subs. The announcement had been made this morning that mom and dad where getting married and the school was buzzing with excitement the news of Blackthorn was however only known to the teaches Zach the girls and me.

Then however Macey mad a decision. 'Wait Zach you're coming to and if you try to run I'll send Bex after you.' At that Zach came back with dad who was supressing laughter.

'Why do I have to come?' he wined and Macey had an evil look on her face as she answered. 'Because we need a man's opinion and I like to make you suffer Goode.'

We walked out to find Macey's Jet on the lacrosse field. We all boarded and about an hour and a quarter later we were landing in New York.

Our appointment was at 5 and it was 4:50 now so we quickly made our way to the shop Zach complaining the howl time.

Rachel prove

I looked around the shop and everything was white. I smiled last time I had done this my mom and dad and Abby where with me. I had married Matt at 19 as we knew the risks of waiting. This time my parents where both dead and had been since they died in the field before Cammie was born. So today it was my daughter's opinion that would be the most important.

'I'm Linda so who's the bride?' the consultant asked.

'Hi I'm Rachel.' I said shaking her hand. She smiled.

'Hi and who have you brought with you?' Linda asked.

'I've got my bridesmaid's my sister Abby, my daughter Cammie who is made of honour Cam's friends Bex, Macey and Liz and Zach who is Cammie's boyfriend Abby's stepson and he is going to be best man. He is also here agents his will.' I said pointing to each of them.

'Okay well he is complicated.' She said.

'You don't know the half of it.' Cammie said then kissed Zach and whispered so only a Spy could hear 'Cheer up or I'll sleep in my room.' Bex sat next to Cam then laughed.

'What's funny and what's the price point?' she asked.

I hadn't really thought about it 'err 2,500 but if I love something I can go up to 3 and I expect Cam just threatened Zach if he doesn't cheer up.' I said being a spy was a well payed job and working at Gallagher I had millions but I didn't feel like making that obvious.

'Okay well why don't we go into the dressing room then.' She said leading me one way and telling the others where to go.

'So Rachel tell me a bit about your fiancé and when the wedding?' she asked me.

'Well that's kind of the problem. I'm getting married in two weeks. It's kind of a rush thing because I'm pregnant and don't want to show in my wedding pics.'

'Ok' she said 'so you really need a dress today that's fine. So tell me about him.'

'His name is Joe we have known each other for 24 years we meet when our schools did and exchange when we were 16. He was my first husband's best friend. He is also my daughters father though I had her when I was still with Matt. After Cammie was born I didn't tell my husband that she wasn't his and it was hard for Joe so we lost touch then after Matt died I started working at a school and two years ago Joe started there and we got together. He proposed when our daughter made us go out calming we needed couple time.' I said smiling.

'Well that's lovely now I'm going to get some dresses any particular style?'

'A line or a fit and fleer maybe but nothing to big we are getting married outside.' I said then took out my phone and showed her a picture of the lake by the school I had taken over winter break of the girls skating on in before they left. 'That's where we are getting married. And that's Joe' I said pointing to where you could see joe walking towards me shaking the snow Bex had just thrown at him out of his hair looking annoyed but happy. Though I could still see the grief his eyes. The photo had been taken less than 10 days after confirmation of Matts death had come.

Linda smiled then left. When she came back there was a man with her carrying dresses.

'I'm back and we have dresses.'

The first three I didn't really like but then I put on the fourth. It was an ivory satin fit and fleer with a beaded sweet heart neck and beading at the waist. What's more it fit me perfectly.

'Oh mom.' Cammie said when I came out.

'You look great Rach' Abby said.

'Stunning headmistress.' Liz said then corrected herself, 'I mean Rachel.' Everyone in our group laughed but Linda and the man looked confused.

'I'm the head of the school they all go to and Lizzie is in school mode I'm actually surprised she isn't sat here on a laptop.' I said the Macey held up the laptop.

'She was.'

We laughed again.

'Zach what do you think?' I asked him.

'If Joe doesn't think you look beautiful Rachel then he is a bigger idiot than I thought he was after the PE incident with Bex me and Dad on Saturday.' He said. Then Cammie got of his lap and came over to me hugging me.

'You really do look great.' She said so only I could hear. Everyone but Zach was crying know and I said yes to the dress.

Then I took the dress of and paid for it. We went for dinner before flying back to school. We had been at the store for an hour then dinner took another hour so it was half eight before we got back to school. The girls took the dress to put in there room and me Zach and Abby went to look for Joe and Ed.

'Your back how was it?' Joe asked when I walked in to the sublevel one class room and found them there.

'Good' I told him going over and kissing him. 'I got a dress and then we went for dinner. Abby was stood in Edwards arms whilst I sat on Joe's desk. Zach was sat on a chair slightly unconfutable but I guess that's how teenage boys feel when their parents and step aunt and almost step uncle who was the man who raised you were all acting all lovey dovey.

He relaxed instantly however when Cammie came in alone.

'Where are the girls?' I asked as she went and kissed Zach then sat on him.

'upstairs I was sent to get you and Abby the bridesmaids dresses came whilst we were out I want to know where Macey got them that place is quick she only order them Saturday.' Cammie said then got up pulling Zach to his feet as well then added, 'you three are coming to.'

There was a grown from all three of them but we all followed Cammie. After we got out of the subs she walked straight to a brick wall and Edward asked 'What is she doing?' but before I could answer the wall swung inwards and Cammie walled in to a passageway.

A minute later we were stood just outside of her room.

'How many of them are there?' I asked her and she shrugged opening the door to her room.

Cammies prove

'Got them.' I said going in then Macey took charge.

'Right Girls Abby the dresses are in there go change.' She said pointing to the bathroom and we moved to do as we were told hearing her say. 'Your four sit down and try to leave we will be out in a minute.'

All I could think was thank god we have a big bathroom. It took us five minutes to get the dresses on and then Macey handed us all shoe boxes. The dresses where floor length one shoulder lilac gowns with silver belts and a flower on the side, the one shoulder was to hide a gunshot wound on Abby's left shoulder, everyone but Liz had silver three inch heals but Liz got silver flats which annoyed me I hate heels.

We walked out of the bathroom and Zach's eyes nearly fell out. He got up and came over to me then kissed me. I kisses him back till we heard four people clear their throats.

Zach stood behind me with his arms around my waist and looked at my dad smirking. 'I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not.' Which made both of us need to duck as dad through a combat boot, the nearest thing to him, at Zach.

'Behave.' He said then mom told us how great we looked.

The adults left and we went to the common room to watch TV and Zach vanished to the library Calming he had something to do.

At ten to ten almost curfew I went back to mine and Zach's room to find he wasn't there so I went down to the library.

'It almost curfew what are you doing?'

'Whilst you were getting ready Joe told me I have to give a speech and so do you, so I'm trying to right mine and I'm nearly done. Go to bed, I'll be up in a bit.' He said so I kissed him and left.

plz review :)


	20. Chapter 20

Cammie's prove

It was the day of mom and dad's wedding. Me and the girls where in moms office getting ready whilst Zach Ed and dad where in Zach's room getting ready.

'Cammie you there?' Macey asked me. I was off in a world of my own thinking about how I would feel if in a few years I was in mom's place about to marry Zach.

'Yeah sorry what did you say?' I asked her.

'Will you go and cheek on the boy's?' she said. I nodded and left.

But as I closed the door I heard mom ask 'Is she okay?' and them reply 'yes she's just happy.'

I nocked on the door and heard my dad yell 'come in.'

'Hey I've been sent to cheek on you.' I said walking in then I shook my head, they were sat there on the bed with the TV on and none of them where dressed for the wedding. 'Guy's the wedding starts in like an hour and you're not ready. Macey will kill you and chop, chop. I said looking at them.

'Relax Cam we have an hour.' Dad said as I walked into the room properly and went to open the bags that the tuxes where in.

'Yes that is exactly my point. Dad if you aren't ready Macey will kill you then mom will find a way to bring you back so she can kill you again.' I said looking at them as if they had lost their minds.

'See Gallagher girl that means we still have thirty minutes till we have to start thinking about getting ready.' Zach said then got up and kissed me. 'Go let Macey do your hair then come back in forty minutes and we will be ready.'

I sighed then left before I got into a fight with my dad, boyfriend and uncle.

'Well are they ready?' Macey asked.

'What do you think? I'll go back in half an hour and take Bex with me.' I told her then sat down so she could do my hair.

Rachel prove

When Cam came back and said the boy's weren't ready I almost laughed. I was ready and was now just waiting for everyone else. There was a knock hen on the door and Bex walked over to open it, on the other side where her parents and the director of the CIA who was also the one preforming the ceremony. He had been my father's best friend and him officiating my Wedding meant a lot to me.

'Hi how does everything look down there?' I asked and they all grinned telling me how fabulous it was and what a good job Macey had done.

With half an hour to go Bex and Cammie left to cheek on the boys. When they came back ten minutes later Cam informed me that they were now ready. Ten minutes later everyone left to get in to position.

I heard the music start and Abby lead the bridesmaids out the door and down the aisle towards the lake. Then the music changed and Cammie held out her hand to me and the two of us walked out together.

When I saw Joe only Cam's hand in mine and the ridicules shoes kept me from running to Joe.

When we reached him Cam passed my hand to Joe then walked to stand beside the girls and Abby opposite Zach.

The service wasn't long and soon we reached the vows where Joe went first. 'Rachel.' He said, 'I know I have told you this before but I have loved you nearly a quarter of a century and to this day have no idea what you see in me. Back then I stood back and decided to love you from a far and let you be happy with someone ells. But after everything you went through I would have understood you never wanting to get married again. I am the luckiest man alive because you agreed to marry me. I will love you forever and I hope to god that you will love me because I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to show you how I feel and make you feel the same way.'

As he finished I realised we were crying and I could hear that other people where to.

Then it was my turn. 'Joe I love you so much. You are my world and you have always been there for me since we were teenagers. I will not say that you where my first love for you weren't Matt was. However what we have is so much more, you are my soul mate and I don't know what force out there decided that I deserved you partially after everything I put you through in the past. I know now that I love you most out of every man on the planet and no one can ever compeer to you. I love you Joe.' I finished and now I was sure everyone was crying.

Zach passed us the rings and we both said 'I do.' Then the director said, 'by the power in me given by the CIA I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride.' And Joe did. I smiled in to the kiss and when we broke apart the director said, 'may I now pronounce Mr and Mrs Solomon.'

Then there were cheers before Cammie was there tears streaming down her face pulling us both in to a hug.

We moved in to the grand hall where the reception was to be held and sat for lunch it was now half one and everyone was hungry. After the food it was time for the speeches.

Joe went first. 'Well I'll start by thanking you all for coming not that some of you really had a choice. I want everyone to know how much this means to us. Rachel and I haven't had an easy road to this point there have been bumps but we are here and stronger because. So to Rachel and the future.' He said and raised his glass which had Champaign in as did all of them though they were all non-alcoholic due the number of teenagers present and my own pregnancy.

Then Zach stood up. 'I would like to start by saying I have no clue what I'm meant to say never having been to a wedding. So I went online and it suggested telling funny stories about the groom. So I thought of some like the time Joe and I went to Rome and then Paris but I realised that there all classified. So then I thought I would tell you about the time Bex beat him up in the barn but then I remembered she also beat me up then so thought better not. Finally I just decided to say this Joe Rachel I think you are so lucky to have found each other. I have known both of you separately though admittedly I didn't know Rachel well before, I can see how happy you make each other and if one day I'm half as happy as you are I will feel luck. To Rachel and Joe I hope you have a long and happy life together.'

When Zach was done I leaned round Cam to speak to him. 'That was lovely Zach thank you.' Then Joe thanked him as well.

Finally Cam stood up. 'I'm not one for being seen as any of you who now my codename will had guessed so I'm going to make this quick. Mom if I'm honest when I first met dad nearly three years ago I hated him. Sorry daddy but that first lesson I wanted to snap your neck then I got to know you and finally found out that you where my dad at first I was mad that you let me go so long without a farther but know I love you for it as I needed to grow up to live in this world. I hope you are happy together because you are now stuck with each other. My family has been torn apart enough in the past and if I have my way it never will be again. To mom and dad I love you so much.'

Everyone laughed at Cammie's speech and Joe said to her, 'Well I'm glad you hated me that was what I was trying to do. I was hoping to scare you away from the field but I guess that didn't happen.' He said looking at her side.

The rest of the day went in a haze of happiness and when I fell into bed I was smiling. For the first time in years my life was perfect and in that moment everyone I loved was safe.

here is the last chapter I hope to post the sequel tomorrow or the next day please review and let me know if there is anything you want to go in to the sequel, :)


End file.
